Opposites Attract But Does It Beat The Perfect Mat
by jessierin14
Summary: Kou is attracted to Takui because he is different and the total opposite of her. You know oppisites attract! But then this new boy comes in named Daku and he interferes with Takui telling with how he truely feels to Kou.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract **

**But Does It Beat**

**The Perfect Match?!!!!**

**Characters**

Kou-A fourteen year old girl. She is seems happy on the outside but the truth is she hides her loneliness all bottled up inside. She has at first starts to form a crush on Takui who is the total opposite of her. But they always fight so she can never tell how he feels for her. Then later this new exchange student, Da-ku comes. And he is love struck by Kou. He is like the perfect match for Kou he is nice, funny, cute, and he is interested in everything Kou is interested in! And Kou starts to fall for Da-ku!!

Takui-A fifteen year old boy. He shows no emotion and barely smiles. He is always so mysterious and unknown. He loves to pick on Kou. He seems to be able to handle his own life but the truth is he really wants someone to help him and comfort him. And that is why he feels an attraction to Kou for her high spirit!! Then when Takui tries to tell Kou how he feels there is an interference, the new exchange student Da-ku who seems to have the hots for Kou. Takui is in a tight spot when it comes to telling how he feels because he is shy and Da-ku interferes every chance he gets. And not only that Kou is slowly starting to fall for Da-ku!!

Da-ku-A fifteen year old boy. He is an exchange student. He immediately starts to get an attraction for Kou. He hates Takui because he is his rival in love and something that happened in the past to them.

Allyson-A fifteen year old girl. Kou has know her for like forever and they are still friends. She and Kou have a strong sisterly bound. She helps Kou out in her love life. And hates Da-ku. She tries to help out Takui because they are like cousins and she would hate it if Kou liked Da-ku!!

Panku-A fourteen year old girl who is Kou's new friend at school. She goes against the school dress code in every way. She is wicked cool!! She thinks Kou should choose Da-ku and get over Takui because Kou and Takui always fight and Da-ku is the perfect match with Ku. And that Da-ku is mega rich!!!!!!!!!

Tomoshibi-A fourteen year old boy. They all call him Tomo though. His parents are the reason Kou is going to a new school. His parents adopted Kou. He is Kou's foster brother and Kou's best friend. He doesn't care if Kou chooses Takui or Da-ku as long as she is happy. Tomo picks on Kou but in a different from Takui, he pick on Kou in a brotherly way.

**Intro**

Dear Diary,

Ever Heard of the saying opposites attract? Well I have just started this new stupid private school!! Where we have to where these slutty miniskirts!! EEWW!!! Anyways...I meet a few new friends. First it was this girl named Panku who is a total punk she is smart yet immature like me!! She doesn't have one thing in her uniform that doesn't go against the dress code!! She is so cool (Me/Jessie: Panku means punk.) Then there is this boy named Tomoshibi but we just call him Tomo. He is wicked nice and cool!! (Me/Jessie: Tomoshibi means light. And his nick name Tomo means friend.) And Allyson is there too. And she is as tough as ever and she is even more cool!!!! But who I really want to tell you about is there is who this boy and he never smiles. When ever people say something he has to deny or say the opposite. He is different...I don't know why but I'm sorta...attracted to that. He is wicked smart. But of course anyone would be smarter then me!!! He never shows a smile, which makes me want to just go up to him and hug him. I did make him smile once or twice when we took this test and I got a 58 and yelled "Hell yah!! Look at this bad boy!!!" waving my failing grade in the air as if it were some valuable treasure. And since today was Wednesday I asked him "guess what day it is?". He was like "Wednesday..." with a confused look on his face. "No!! It's Hump Day!!!" he was looking at me in a weird way but then laughed a bit. I don't know but I found happiness in his happiness. Well I got to go my mother is telling me to go to sleep. Oh and by the way the guy who I think I'm starting like is called Takui (Me/Jessie: Takui means pride!) BYE!!

From Kou,

(Me/Jessie: Kou means happiness!)

**Back to real life**

"Hey, idiot wake up!!" Kou yells jumping on Tomo's bed. "Five more minutes..." mumbles Tomo. "No you have to wake up now mom said!!!!!!" Kou yelled in frustration. And Kou really didn't want to be late for school because it was just the second day. "No...go away!!" yells Tomo half asleep as he slapped Kou in the face leaving a huge red print on her face. "That's it!!" Kou yelled as she runs out the door. "Finally..." sighed Tomo as he went back to sleep. But then in the middle of Tomo's sleep he then felt ice cold water splash him. Tomo immediately jumped yelling "what the hell was that for!!!!". "To wake you up..." Kou said simply as she ran down stairs grabbed her backpack and in line roller-blades and carefully putting her shoes in her backpack. "Bye!!!" Kou yelled as she went out the door. All of a sudden Kou get lost because Tomo was the only one who knew where school was and Kou left with out him. All of a sudden Kou was going down a steep hill and couldn't stop. All of a sudden someone popped out of the corner at the end of the hill and Kou hit into the person landing face first. "Ow...what the hell was that?!!!" yelled the boy rubbing his head as he lifts his head to see this girl's skirt down revealing her underwear. He then closed his eyes and started to say blushing, "um...excuse me miss...but um...er..." he couldn't seem to get the words out. Kou then stood up and kicked the guy in the gut for looking at her underwear yelling "PERVERT!!!!!!" the guy cringed in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!! YOU FIRST RUN ME OVER!!!!!!!! THEN FUCKING KICK ME IN THE GUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the guy as he lifted his head. Then they both yelled "HOLY SHIT!!!! YOUR TAKUI/KOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as they pointed at each other. Kou started to turn red by the thought of Takui looking at her underwear then dashed off. After a little while Kou was able to reach school. "What happened? I thought you were going to school a head of me," said Tomo on his bike. "Well...I sorta got lost..." Kou said trying to avoid the incident with Takui. "Oh...okay..." said Tomo sorta having his doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At school Kou could feel Takui's eyes on her. "What the matter Kou?" asked Panku noticing Kou's worried face. "Um...well...can you tell me is Takui staring at me?" asked Kou. "Yah..." said Panku. "Why is he staring at you? Wait! Did something happen between you guys before school. Did he hurt? If he did I'll kick his ass!!!!!" yelled Panku. "No...not really it was sorta the other way around..." said Kou not making eye contact. "Oh...then what happened?" asked Panku. Kou then explained everything to her. Panku laughed at Kou. "Sorry...but you have to admit it is funny..." laughed Panku. The next class none of Kou's friends were their and the only person she knew there was Takui. But Kou couldn't dare talk to him after the incident. All of a sudden a note flies towards Kou and she catches it. She opened it and it said "um...I'm bored so you're the only person to talk to. So what's up?". She then looked to see who wrote it but the only person in the back with her was Takui but he seemed to concentrated on taking notes to write that note but then he smirked at gave a quick glace at Kou. She then she wrote in reply "nothing but boredom,". He smiled or even let out an unhearable laugh while reading it. He then wrote something and passed it to Kou. It said "so...for an apology for being a 'pervert' do you want to eat at some restaurant? My treat!". Kou wrote back and it said "I should be the one who should be apologizing and treat you!!". He wrote back and it said "fine whatever you want!!...". Since Takui was now not glaring at her and the incident was now settled Kou decided to talk to him. "So how was your morning?" asked Kou. "Well...besides being ran over, being kicked in the gut with a roller-blade, and being called a pervert my morning was pretty good," said Takui. "Oh...well...sorry about that," said Kou holding in her giggling. "POP QUIZ!!!!!!!!" yelled the science teacher, Ms. Beaver. "Shit!" said Kou as she started to panic looking at all the notes and trying to remember it. The test then came and the Ms. Beaver yelled at Kou, "Put away your notes!!!!!". Kou immediately did as she was told. When the test was put right in front of her. The words seemed to be in alien form. "What the hell is all this!!!" mumbled Kou angrily. About ten minutes past and she did answer a single one! "I'm so staying back..."mumbled Kou. "Hey..." whispered Takui. "Yah?..." asked Kou. "Here..." was all Takui said as he moved his quiz towards Kou. Kou was really desperate and she knew he was one of the smartest kids in school. "Are you sure?" asked Kou a little worried that she would get caught and Takui would get in trouble. All he did was nod his head yes. Kou then frantically copied the answers because the Ms. Beaver was starting to come around collect the quizzes. When she was about to reach their table in the back. All of a sudden this girl in with a cat mask comes in and yells "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN FUCKER FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as she sticks out her tongue and flips her off with both figures and runs off. Ms. Beaver then chases her. And Kou noticed whose voice that was. It was Allyson. "Wow!! That was weird, yet I'm glad it happened now I can finish," said Kou happily as she copied the rest of the twenty-one questions. "Thanks!!" Kou said as she showed a sweet smile to Takui which made his face start to heat up. Mean while with Allyson is running for her life from a seriously mad 'beaver'. "Damn!!!!! You can run pretty fast teach!!!!!" yelled Allyson. Then Tomo and Panku pull this rope and Ms. Beaver falls hitting her head hitting into the wall causing Ms. Beaver to black out. "Let's stuff her body in the janitors closet, tie her up and gag her!!" said Panku as she hold the rope with an evil grin on. "Don't you think that is a little drastic?" asked Tomo. Both the girls nodded no because they wanted revenge on Ms. Beaver anyways. "Fine then go on..." said Tomo as he followed along stuffing and tying and gagging the body of Ms. Beaver in the janitors closet. They then walked off. They reached Kou's class. "Hey!!! You owe us big time, Takui!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled into the room where Kou and Takui were talking/flirting. "Yah!!!!" yelled Takui. "Bye love birds!!!!!!!!" yelled Allyson as she gave a wink for good luck to Kou. The class went wild doing the wave, dancing on desks while listening to the music from the computer, and some guy was even smoking pot in the corner of the room. "So...why do you owe them?" asked Kou. "Well I texted Allyson asking to make a distraction for Ms. Beaver and to get Tomo and Panku to help. "Oh..." said Kou. Then some teachers came in yelling at everyone to get of the desks, turn off the music, stop spray painting the walls and school property, and they guy smoking pot who wasn't even a part of this school to get out before they call the cops on him. The wild party was then over. And Ms. LaChienne (Me/Jessie: La is French for the and Chienne is for bitch. Not really sure though) asked "where is Ms. Beaver?". Everyone then started to explain all at once. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled LaChienne clearly pissed . She then approached Takui and asked again but to him "where is Ms. Beaver?". "She ran after some person!!!" said Takui simply not explain details. The teachers then left and told us "Behave or no pool privileges for all of you,". All of us behaved and just talked quietly.

Then the next period was at the pool. Kou then met up with Allyson and Panku at the lockers and they started to change into their bathing-suits. This was Kou's first time swimming in about years. "Come one you'll get use to the pool!!!" said Panku as she dragged Kou with Allyson following. They then reached this wicked big and crystal clear pool it was beautiful with the sun reflecting off it. "Okay everyone I want you to do five laps around the pool!!!" yelled Miss. Mizu(me/Jessie: Mizu in Japanese means water.). Kou slowly go into the water everyone watching her. "Come on get on with it!!!!" yelled some girl. Kou then got in position. She started to enjoy it the cool water pressure against her body. She did five laps no problem. When she got out of the pool. Everyone had surprised faces on. "Um...did I do something wrong. If so I'm very sorry!!" said Kou. "No you just did wicked good for a first timer!!!" "Really?" Kou asked. "Yah!!! Even look," said Miss. Mizu as she showed Kou the stop watch it said 1:54.21 seconds. "Wow!" you said surprised. "Yah but you'll be more surprised with my swimming!!" said Takui as he dove into the pool and started to swim even though it wasn't as graceful he swam with such strength and seriousness. He then came back. And the time he had was 1:51.58 seconds. They then had a girl versus boys match. Kou and Takui were last since they were the best swimmers of there group. It Allyson came in a second after Tomo and she slapped Kou's hand. And Kou dove in a little behind Takui. She then started to put more strength then grace in her strokes and was head to head with Takui. They going for it the wall was right there and if Kou was able to at least get a bit a head she would win. She was able to get a little ahead but miscalculated the distance between the wall and her and hit head first into the wall. She then blacked out. Takui then dove down to the bottom of the 12 feet pool. He didn't even bother to get a good breath before he dove and was running out of air fast. He could see Kou drifting to the bottom. He then quickly grabbed her and tried his best to bring her up but he was running out of air and fast when he was just two feet from the surface he finally ran out of air and started to choke on water. He tried to swim up but it was like the water froze there and he couldn't swim no more he then blacked out the last thing he saw was a hand reaching for him. "Where am I?" asked Takui. Then he remembered Kou. "Is Kou alright?!!!!" yelled Takui as he lifted up his back off the ground. Then he was pounced on by just the person he was asking about, Kou! "I'm so glad your alright!!!!!!" yelled Kou hugging Takui which made him turn an unbelievable red. "Yah...glad you care..." said Takui trying to stop blushing. Everyone then started to say all these things to Takui and swim class was pretty good. School went on pretty good after that. Kou then started to leave school but before she did that she yelled happily to Takui "Hey don't forget about tonight!! You can get my cell number from Allyson!!!! Bye!!!!" and started to dash off blushing madly. "I can't wait till tonight!" said Kou happy as she started went home with Tomo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Romances and Spying!!**

"Okay I'm already!!!" screamed Kou happily as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a metallic silver words that's said welcome to my living hell!! With fire around "What are you ready for?" asked Tomo with a popsicle in his hand. "Oh...for dinner with Takui. "Oh..." said Tomo as he left. He then went to his room and called Allyson on his cell phone "Did hear?" asked Tomo on the cell phone. "Yeah! About Kou's and Takui's date!!" screamed Allyson back into the phone. "Yah...well do you want to spy on them...t-together?" asked Tomo sorta turning red at the together part. "Sure!! Sounds like fun!!! Met me at my place!!!!!" said Allyson as she hung up. Tomo then jumped happily onto his bed saying, "This is going to be a great night!! Spending time with Allyson and spying on Kou then making fun of her for it!!!" Tomo then snickered at his thought. He then started to think about what he and Allyson would do instead of just spying on Kou and Takui then all of a sudden he had a thought in his mind with Allyson and him kissing. It started to even get more passionate but then Takui started to get a nose bleed. He then ran to the bathroom to take care of his nose bleed. Meanwhile...with Kou. Kou heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door yelling, "I'll get it!!" to her parents. Tomo knew that was the sign that Takui came and looked through the railings of the stairs so he would be close enough to see. Kou then answered the door and there she saw the mail man. Kou happy face turned to disappointment. "Delivery!!" he said showing a huge and scarey smile as he gave you the gift. Kou started to look at it for a while then said, "thanks..." as she lifted her head but the mailman was already gone! "Strange..." said Kou as she closed the door. Then the door rang again and when Kou answered it this time it was Takui. "So...am I late?" asked Takui. "No not really!!" Kou said as she dropped the gift by the door and yelled, "I'm going out!!!! Be back later!!!!" as she went outside with Takui. Then Tomo went completely down the stairs and walked out the back entrance of the house. He ran to Allyson's house. He then rang that doorbell and Allyson's mother answered . Unfortunately, he wasn't on very good terms with her. "What are you doing here?!!!!" asked Allyson's mother angrily. "I'm hear to see Allyson," said Tomo. "Sorry...But Allyson's grounded!" yelled Allyson's mother as she slammed the door on Tomo's face. All of a sudden you hear someone yelling "Allyson your grounded!!!!!!!!!". And Allyson yelling back, "why the hell am I grounded!!!!!!!!". Tomo then started to leave sad that Allyson wouldn't be with him tonight. But before he was able to leave he heard someone screaming then was hit hard by someone. "Hiya Tomo!!! Good thing I landed on you!!!"Allyson said. "A-Allyson...yo-your crushing me!!!" yelled Tomo. Immediately Allyson gets of saying, "Sorry!! Sorry!! I'm very sorry!!". "It's alright!!" said Tomo as he got off the ground with Allyson's help. "Let's go we need to spy on Kou's date now!!!!!!!" yelled Allyson. "Allyson is that you? Get your ass back in the house!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Allyson's mom. "Shit!!!!" yelled both Allyson and Tomo as they ran for their lives away from the house. Tomo and Allyson were out of breathe. They then stopped a little to take a rest on a park bench. "Allyson you are so going to be killed by your mom!!!" said Tomo. "Hell yeah!!!!" said Allyson. "Well anyways...where do you think Kou and Takui is?" asked Allyson. "I don't know. All Kou said was they were going to eat at a restaurant she never mentioned the name. But I think they would go to a restaurant they both like," said Tomo as he and Allyson started to think of what was Kou's and Takui's favorite restaurant. "Demons and Angels café!!!!!!!" said Allyson and Tomo at the same time. They then started to run to the suspected spot. Fortunately they were right. But they didn't know how to get in without getting caught. "Hey...I think Panku works here. Let me check if she is here," said Allyson as she called Panku's cell phone. And it happened they were able to get a hold of her. "Hey, Panku are you working at the café?" asked Allyson. "Yeah. What of it?" asked Panku. "Well...we need you to get us into the café," said Allyson. "Sure..." said Panku as she opened the back door of the café. "Come on!!" yelled Panku as she signaled them to come in. They ran through the door. "What if we get caught?" asked Tomo. "Don't worry you won't!!" said Panku. "All you need to do is wear these," said Panku as she handed them the uniforms for the café. "Allyson get out of that restroom right now!!!!" yelled Panku with Tomo behind her. "No!!! I don't like this uniform!!!" yelled Allyson just sticking her head out blushing. "Well you can either A. Come out with that uniform. B. Come out naked because I'm not giving your cloths back if you keep on being a wossy!!! Or C. Stay there until closing time and your all alone in the dark ." said Panku. "Fine then..." said Allyson as she came out. Tomo started to blush at such a cute sight Allyson was bright red were a too short for her maid like dress. The uniform had demon wings and lace at places. It was very cute yet had a dangerous and mysterious look to it. "Sorry about it being short. At least it seems that Tomo likes it," said Panku. Tomo and Allyson both turned a couple of different shades of red. "Well...got to go...before I get fired again from another job!!" said Panku as skipped towards the kitchen to get and serve food. "Okay we better go..." said Tomo as he walked out into the open with Allyson following. They both were trying to avoid direct eye contact with Kou and Takui and to not look suspicious ask random people for their orders who sat near by Kou and Takui so they could listen to what Kou and Takui were talking about. The food came to the table and to by what was on the table they could see Kou had a much bigger apatite then Takui. Kou then started to eat all her food in a couple of bites barely chewing and just practically swallowing whole. "You seem to have a hearty apatite!!" said Takui then he took a small bit of his own food. "Turn off!..." mumbled Tomo as he walked by Kou making sure she only heard it but when Kou heard it she shrugged it off and just went on in wolfing her food . Then out of now where started to scoot his chair inch by inch towards Kou but she didn't notice because she was to busy slurping her milkshake. When Takui was close enough to meet face to face Kou finally noticed. "Hello?" she said. "Hi!" he said calmly. He then moved his hand towards Kou's face. Kou, Tomo, and Allyson completely stopped in their tracks watching closely. As he moved his thumb to Kou's lips. "You had a piece of food on you lip!" said Takui as he took the piece of food off of Kou's lip and ate it. "Mmm..." said Takui. Allyson and Tomo had faces that said what the fuck just happened!. "What type of food was that?" asked Takui. "Here try for yourself..." said Kou as she pushed her mostly eaten plate of food. Instead of Takui taking his spoon he just used Kou's because it would save him the hassle of reaching to the other side of the table. "Yum!!! That is good!!!" said Takui. "Y-you just used my-my spoon," stuttered Kou. "Yah...is there something bad about that?" asked Takui showing Kou his smirk. "No...not really..." said Kou. "Come on, Allyson there about to leave right after they pay there bill. That will give us sometime to get out of these uniforms and get out of here before we are caught," said Tomo. "No...what if they do something while we are gone," said Allyson. "Well...we'll change separately that way when something does happen we could tell each other about it," said Tomo. "Okay..." said Allyson. Tomo first changed since he would have been quicker. "Okay you turn..." said Tomo as he went out of the room. "Okay," said Allyson. After a few minutes. All of a sudden the manager of the café comes. He was some pudgy man but he was quite strong. "What are you doing back here this is for employees only!!!" yelled the manager. "No intruders especially ones that don't pay come out not hurt or even alive!!!!!" he yelled then manager as he started to roll up his sleeves and put his hand into a fist. Then he collapsed. "What the fuck!!!" said Tomo confused . "Your lucky came in time," said Allyson. "How did you do that?" asked Tomo. "Easy just hit him in certain pressure point and he in unconscious for a little while. But unfortunately Allyson didn't hit then pressure point to hard and it was covered by most of blubber. "Got you girly!!!!" yelled the manager wicked mad as he was about to attack Allyson. All of a sudden you hear a huge BANG!!!!! And see the manager once again unconscious but this time for good because when Allyson kicked his face he didn't budge. The person right behind him was Panku with a frying pan in her hand. "No need to thank me. I never liked anyways!!!!" said Panku. "We better stuff him in the freezer, tie him up, and gag him!!!" said Tomo. As they carried the fat ass body practically dragging him to the freezer. They stayed near by because they knew he would remember Tomo's and Allyson's faces and tell someone or even worse the police once someone finds him. Luckily Allyson has an unique talent for hypnosis. She then took out this silver chain neck lace with a silver hoop and started to sway it back and forth saying "You are in a deep sleep...when I snap your fingers you shall have no memory of me, Tomo, and Panku," Allyson said. Then she was about to snap her fingers but Panku said, "And you shall hand over the café to me, Panku!! And start to worship the devil when people talk to you!!!" Panku started to snicker and then Allyson snapped her fingers. "Hey Mr. Manager sir!!!!" yelled Panku. Then just as the hypnosis instructed him to he started to do this weird body shaking and saying this words in a different language. It started to get really scarey so they left the freezer and closed the door leaving the manager all by himself. "Okay that wasted like ten minutes," said Allyson. "Yah...now we don't now what happened between Kou and Takui," complained Allyson. "Wait!!! What? What about Kou and Takui?" asked Panku. "We didn't tell you..." said Tomo. "Well yah!! Sorta!!!" yelled Panku. They then explained everything to Panku. "What?!!!! Why didn't you guys tell me before then I could've seen it!!!!!!!" complained Panku. "Sorry...we thought Kou would have probably told you..." said Allyson. "Well...she didn't!!!" yelled Panku pretty angry. They all walked to their homes together. First Panku went home still a little mad but happy that she is going to get the café and what they did to the manager. Once they reached Allyson's house they saw that the lights were off and that must have meant that Allyson's mom was a sleep. So Allyson snuck into her house through the open window she used before by climbing on to the ladder rope she made that she forgot she could use before. "Bye..." said Tomo sorta sad that he was going to leave. But before Tomo left Allyson gave Tomo a quick kiss and said, "yah...see you tomorrow,". This time Tomo left a little more happy.

Mean while with Kou and Takui finished there short romantic walk together in the park to see the sunset. Takui was going to walk Kou to her door. But then Kou said, "um...Takui...as much as I would like for you to bring me to my house I think my parents would get angry if they saw me with you. Since it is quite late and that I'm with a boy they may get the wrong idea and make me no longer hang out with you,". "Yah...true..." said Takui. "So...bye..." said Kou. But before she was able to take another step towards her house. Her shoulder was gripped by Takui's hand and he turned her around and said "before you go I want to give you something. Now...close your eyes," said Takui. Takui was expecting a kiss but she then felt something go into her hands. "Open them now!" said Takui. Kou looked her hands and saw a cute little plush teddy bear with a cute bow around it and two little angel wings. "Did you buy this?" asked Kou. "No...I made it," said Takui blushing and looking away from Kou. "AAWW!!!! That's even better!! Thanks!!!!!" said Kou as she hugged Takui and ran off happily to her house. Then both Kou and Tomo came to the back door of the house at the exact same time looking both dazed. "What are you doing here?" asked Kou. "Well this is the only door that we always leave open and I don't want to wake up our parents," said Tomo. "No!! I mean out here!!" said Kou. "Well...I accidently...locked myself out..." said Tomo trying to avoid the subject of him and Allyson being together through the whole night and trying to spy on Kou and Takui but Kou totally didn't believe him especially because of his huge drastic pause. They then all went to sleep. "Good night, Takui," said Kou to the teddy-bear as she feel into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kou's long strands of black hair sticks to her face because of the sweat. Kou starts moan in pain and Takui smirks at this and makes his pattern and pace a little quicker. Kou moans in more pain as she tries to catch up the pace. Sweat was dripping down both their bodies and fire was roaring through their veins. "Am I going too fast for you?..." breathed Takui into Kou's ear. "No..." said Kou but then let out a soft moan of pain out. "Okay...that's good..." said Takui as he smirked evilly. "Because I'm going faster!!!" he said. "No!!! Wait!!! You can't!!!" yelled Kou. But it was to late he already did it! This time Kou couldn't hold it in she let out a huge moan of pain practically feeling like she was going to cry. "It's alright..." said Panku giving Kou a friendly pat on the back. "I know there will be doing another race on the track next week! But I was so close to winning!!!!" complained Kou. (Me/Jessie: You dirty pervs!!! I know what you were thinking!!!...ha! ha! Fooled you didn't I? If not then you suck!!!!!!!!) "Good race!!" said Takui. "As if you care!! You probably are just saying that now but then when I have my back turned your going to make fun of me!!!!" said Kou between breathes. "Fine don't take my complement!!" said Takui as he walked away. Kou then started to walk toward the school. When Kou passed by a group of boy some glanced at you then looked away blushing. Another group of boys you over heard one boy ask "do you think she does good in bed?". Then another boy hitting him and yelling "idiot she is right there!!!". Once Kou, Allyson, and Panku who was walk by the group of boys with Kou Panku said, "You are starting to become popular around the boys!!!" said Panku. "Yah!!! Takui is going to have little competition I guess!!!!" said Allyson. "So...Allyson so what happened between you and Tomo when I left you?" asked Panku giving an evil smile. Allyson started to blush madly. "Uh...n-nothing ha-happened..." stuttered Allyson. "Oh...so that is why Tomo was so dazed that night!!!" said Kou wearing a small smirk. "SO WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!!!!!!" asked both girls eagerly for the news. Allyson paused and told them except changed the kiss on the lips to her giving him a kiss on the check. "Girl!!! You should have kissed him on the lips!!!!" yelled Panku. "Yah...I know but I didn't. Sorry!!" said Allyson. "But we shouldn't be talking about me and Tomo. We should be asking Kou of what happened with her and Takui," said Allyson. "What?!!! Wait!!! How the hell did this get on to me!!!" said Kou angrily. "You shouldn't be asking the questions I should!!!!!!" yelled Panku. "Like why the hell didn't you tell me but you told Allyson and Tomo?!!!!!!!!!!!!" asked Panku. "Well...I knew you would have tried to spy on me and Takui. So...I was planning to tell you during lunch period," said Kou. "Oh well!!! The people you did tell did actually sp..." Panku wasn't able to finish her sentence because Allyson was covering Panku's mouth. Kou then started to get curious at this act. "Allyson are you hiding something from me?" asked Kou. "No..." said Allyson starting sweat because she could feel Kou's stare gaze right through her eyes and read her every thought practically. "Okay!!!!! Fine then!!!!!! Me and Tomo did spy on you!!!! But just a little bit while you were eating!!!!!!!! Please don't hurt me!!!!!!" cried Allyson as she covered herself with her arms expecting to be hit. But Kou didn't hit Allyson. "It's is alright I forgive you," said Kou with a sweet smile. To Kou's unknowing Takui and Tomo heard the whole thing. And Takui was glad that Kou didn't get all mad but forgave her friend so easily. And the Kou's smile seemed so sweet. "Shall we go now that you have seen the school, Master

Da-ku," asked the limo driver "yes, of course!" said Da-ku. "We shall be together soon my fallen angel!!" said Da-ku as the limo drives away from the school.


End file.
